


Jemioła

by RoxsanLokidottir



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxsanLokidottir/pseuds/RoxsanLokidottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bożonarodzeniowy FrostIron... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemioła

Do Wigilii zostało jeszcze kilka dnie, ale Stark Tower całe było już poobwieszane ozdobami zarówno na zewnątrz jak i wewnątrz. W środku we wszystkich pokojach, nawet w laboratoriach królowała jemioła. Tak, to był diaboliczny plan Tonego Starka te święta będą baaardzo ciekawe, tylko trzeba będzie wytłumaczyć wszystko asgardczykom. Thor zapowiedział, że przybędzie z przyjaciółmi. W głębi duszy Tony liczył na jakiś mały między galaktyczny romansik, Podobno Lady Sif jest niczego sobie.   
wszystko było gotowe, teraz pozostało najtrudniejsze - czekać. Dla Tonego czekanie było istną męczarnią. Lecz w końcu nadszedł 24 grudnia. Wszyscy prócz asgardczyków już przybyli. Niestety Tony został ostrzeżony przez Natashę, że jeśli opowie gościom o tradycji z jemiołą to ona napuści na niego Hulka. Nie żeby Tony się bał. To przecież absurdalne, on w ogóle się nie bał... Ale wolał ostatnio unikać wściekłego Bannera. Uginając się pod szantażem milioner musiał zrezygnować ze swojego planu. Szkoda...  
Nagle na środku salonu pojawił się Thor i jego przyjaciele. Tony przyjrzał im się uważnie. Thor zdecydowanie przesadzał co do Lady Sif. Oprócz niej przybyło jeszcze trzech mężczyzn...Nie! Czterech. Milioner zobaczył Lokiego. Pewnie ich ulubione blond bóstwo zapomniało wspomnieć, że zabiera brata. No bo przecież to taki drobiazg...  
W sumie na początku Tony nawet nieźle się bawił, ale szybko zaczęło go to wszystko nużyć. Kiedy Thor zapytał do czego służy ta roślina podwieszona pod sufitem, w sercu milionera zapalił się płomyk nadziei ale szybko zgasiła go Natasha mówiąc, że to tylko ozdoba. Doszło do tego, że Tony zaczął bliżej zaprzyjaźniać się z butelką Whisky. Niestety ta widocznie uznała milionera za niegodnego jej towarzystwa bo bardzo szybko się skończyła. Brązowooki rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu jej koleżanki. Traf chciał, że stała na stoliku obok kanapy gdzie zajął miejsce pewnie zielonooki brunet i Tonego zaczynało to już irytować, miał wrażenie że te zielone tęczówki śledzą każdy jego ruch.  
Milioner wstał i skierował się w stronę stolika. Po prostu szybko zgarnie butelkę i odejdzie, Kidy sięgnął po alkohol poczuł jak ktoś mocno łapie go za nadgarstek.  
\- Nie za dużo pijesz, Stark? - Loki podniósł nie niego wzrok.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa. - warkną Tony próbując wyrwać rękę z uścisku, co na niewiele się zdało. Loki wstał powoli i spojrzał milionerowi w oczy.  
\- Masz rację śmiertelniku to nie moja sprawa... - mrukną ciągle trzymając nadgarstek milionera.  
\- Czego chcesz? - brunet był nie na żarty zdenerwowany, człowiek który przed nim stoi zniszczył kilka miesięcy temu niezłą część Nowego Jorku. Zaraz... Czy Loki nie powinien siedzieć w jakiejś celi czy coś takiego? Kłamca uśmiechnął się niepokojąco szczerze.  
\- Midgardzkie zwyczaje są mi lepiej znane niż Thorowi...- oczy bruneta powędrowały ku górze, Tony powtórzył ten gest i spostrzegł jemiołę. Po chwili spojrzał na Lokiego, błysk w zielonych oczach utwierdził go tylko w przekonaniu,że jest już zgubiony.  
\- Nie zro... - wypowiedź przerwały mu chłodne usta atakujące jego własne. Loki wplótł swoje palce we włosy milionera i objął go drugą ręką nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Tony rozpływał się pod dotykiem Kłamcy. Sam nie do końca wiedział dlaczego. To po prostu było nowe, niesamowite i... i ... nie do opisania... W końcu oderwali się od siebie, ale zielonooki nie zabrał rąk.  
\- Loki wszyscy się na nas gapią - wydyszał cicho milioner.  
\- No to zaszokujmy ich jeszcze bardziej... Gdzie jest sypialnia? - Tony nie protestował. Wręcz przeciwnie kiedy dotarło do niego znaczenie słów Lokiego szybko obrócił się i pociągnął go w stronę sypialni. To była na prawdę ciekawa Wigilia...  
*****  
\- Bracie! Loki!? - krzyknął Thor podnosząc się z kanapy, na której widocznie spędził noc Pewnie za dużo wypił. - Przyjacielu Jarvis gdzie mój brat?  
\- Zdaję się, że w sypialni Pana Starka, - odpowiedział S.I  
\- Zaprowadź mnie tam. - kiedy Gromowładny stanął przed właściwymi drzwiami, złapał za klamkę i pociągną, nie były zamknięte. Wszedł do środka, zobaczył Tonego leżącego na kimś. już w tym momencie blondyn zaczynał mieć złe przeczucia.  
\- Loki?- zapytał niepewnie. osoba pod milionerem drgnęła i próbował się podnieść, ale zaprzestała po kilku nieudanych próbach.  
\- Anthony, złaź! - Thor usłyszał głos brata. Stark mruknął coś nie wyraźnie nie mając zamiaru rezygnować z tak wygodnego położenia. Loki zrzucił go szybkim ruchem. Zielonooki uniósł się na rękach i spojrzał na blondyna.  
\- Thor! Coś się stało? - Gromowładny zdębiał na widok Kłamcy. Loki oprócz opaski z pluszowymi rogami renifera i czerwonej obróżki z dzwoneczkami był kompletnie nagi. Brunet poprawił przekrzywioną opaskę, ziewnął i uśmiechnął się do Thora. - Braciszku, ja oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko temu żebyś tak stał i się gapił, ale sam przyznasz że to trochę niegrzeczne szczególnie, że razem z Anthonym pozbyłem się kołdry... - minęło parę sekund zanim do Gromowładnego dotarło co Loki do niego mówi. Blondyn szybko przeniósł swój wzrok na inne części pokoju. - Więc co się stało?  
\- Ja... chciałem cię znaleźć...  
\- I znalazłeś. Coś jeszcze? - nagle błękitnooki usłyszał jęk Lokiego. - Stark... Anthony nie teraz.. Cholera gdzie z tymi łapami... - to był raczej słaby protest i Thor na prawdę nie chciał tego widzieć. Gromowładny szybko odwrócił się i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Loki roześmiał się siadając na Tonym okrakiem.  
\- Dla samej tej miny było warto... - powiedział po czym przygryzł wargę i spojrzał pożądliwie na Tonego - chociaż z chęcią kontynuowałbym naszą znajomość, Panie Stark.... - wymruczał cicho. Milioner przełknął ślinę.  
\- Cóż... nie widzę przeszkód...


End file.
